


You're My Safe Haven in This Fucked Up Country

by Natsumi_Jordan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Interrogation, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: Valkyrie and Blackbeard are sent to Brazil to defend a room in a rundown town. Unbeknownst to them, past pals are the people they're going against, which causes a series of problems for Team Rainbow. Relationships are strained and trust is taken advantage of. The BOPE is planning a new operation. Is anyone safe anymore?





	1. Missing An Angel

It was just another mission, except the location was completely new. A small town in the country of Brazil, Favela, which seemed abandoned by its people.

The NAVY SEALs were called to protect a biohazard container in the main building, the town market, that sat in the middle of the town.

They were to set up two hours before the ETA of the BOPE, their enemy. Blackbeard and Valkyrie were currently sitting in the corner of a room, watching the cameras they had set up an hour before. It had taken a total of an hour and fifteen minutes to reinforce the entire top and middle floors, and thirty minutes to reinforce the bottom.

“So, how are you and Ryad doing? Hope he's treating you well.” Valkyrie leaned against her companion as she made sure her cameras were good to go for the last time.

“We are doing great. Hopefully you and Elena are doing just as well?” Blackbeard responded as he filled their weapons with extra ammo, and made sure they had their lethals and tactics.

The younger SEAL snorted as she gave him a suggestive look. It took him a moment to understand what she was getting at. A large smile graced his bearded face as he shoved her lightly. “Alright, you nasty. Let’s go ahead and get into position.

 

The blonde woman nodded and held her hand out to initiate their special handshake.

Thirty minutes.

Thirty fucking minutes and no sign of the BOPE agents. It was quiet, too.

Blackbeard, about twenty minutes in, began walking around freely on the top floor. That left Valkyrie alone on the ground floor, which wasn’t reinforced as heavily as the upper floors.

“You good down there, Val?”

“Mhm.” She didn’t give a full response as she concentrated on her surroundings. “Are you all clear?”

“Affirmative.”

The two soldiers became quiet again, and Valkyrie was grateful for that when she heard a pebble scratch against concrete near the door to her left. She laid down on her stomach as she held her breath. ‘I should ask Craig if he could check down here, but it’s probably just an animal…’

And true to her thoughts, a rat scurried across the room, kicking a few pebbles about on its way.

She released her breath and waited a moment before she got back onto her feet and sighed. Her moment of relief was short lived as she was immediately grabbed from behind and pulled into another room she hadn’t set cameras in. She struggled against her captor until she heard a familiar voice in her ear.

“Hello, meu gatinho.”

Valkyrie knew she had to fight back against the interrogator, but because of their history, it wasn't easy. The woman behind her knew how to keep her from moving.

‘“If I’d known you and Cappy were the ones on this mission, I’d have brought some of my stuff for us to play with.” Her tone was steady as the sharp edge of a knife played along the unmarred skin of her neck, her captor’s free hand running along her torso.

“Neném, I should make you speak, or, I can make you whimper and sigh my name. Which one would you prefer? I mean, your opinion doesn’t really matter in this situation, I just want to hear you answer me.”

Valkyrie closed her eyes and carefully moved her hand around to her belt loop to turn on her comm. Air...her fingers felt air, and that scared her. ‘Fuck…’

“Oh? Looking for something? Don’t worry, Capitão is taking care of him real nicely.”

As if on cue, a pained yell reached her ears before it was followed by a thud. “Craig...no…”

Caveira smirked behind her face paint before taking the soldier’s guns and tossing them across the room.

“You're my safe haven in this fucked up country.”

Those were the last words that Valkyrie heard before her eyes fluttered closed and her body went limp. Caveira dropped the blonde on the stone cold ground, crouching down to press a kiss to soft lips. “Eu será sempre amor você.”

She took a second to admire the sleeping beauty’s face before she stood up and joined her male counterpart to finish the mission they were sent on.

“Nice to see that your feelings didn't get in the way of the mission, Cav.”

The Brazilian woman nodded quietly as she she played back one of the camera's’ video feed to check for any hidden traps the SEALs may have set down beforehand. She heard the conversation between Valkyrie and Blackbeard. “Why would they? Not like I had a chance to fix things with her anyway. She already has a Spaniard.”

Capitão watched her briefly, patting her on the back.

“We can always ask for a mission out in Madrid. Maybe a death will occur by accident?”

Caveira couldn't help but smile at him and lightly punch his arm. “Shut the fuck up, Cappy. Let's just wrap this up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just needed to see some Calvyrie in my life, and wanted to share it with others. So, hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> meu gatinho - my kitten  
> Neném - babe  
> Eu será sempre amor você - I will always love you


	2. G.E.O. Means Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caveira and Capitão pay a visit to Spain. Also this is in military time.

Madrid, Spain 4:35  
.  
.  
She fingered the dart between her fingers, carefully aiming at the middle of the board before she took her pick and flicked her wrist wrist forward. Without looking, she turned to her male counterpart and took a sip of her whiskey.

“Bullseye. Am I right?”

Mira watched Jackal’s reaction, lifting her hand for a high five. “Hell yeah! Let’s go! I am the Darts Champion of 2017.”

“I guess you really do have magic fingers. Meghan must be so lucky.”

The Spanish man’s tone was sarcastic despite the obvious amused look on his face. He made a crude gesture of putting his tongue between his middle and index fingers, earning a slap to the back of his head. He just laughed and quietly returned to cleaning his pistol. This was usually how they spent their time on leave when their lovers were elsewhere.

“Oh, callate, cabron. I’ve seen you waddle around a few times before. Craig got a little too rough, Ryad?” The grey eyed woman winked at the bearded man when he groaned and tossed the towel at her. Before either of them could say anything else, a tall, scrawny soldier opened the door to their room and saluted them both.

“Private Torres reporting. There are two guests who say they need to speak with each of you. They are dressed in proper attire, and they say they are from Brazil. Shall I send them up?”

“Yes, go ahead, Private. Thank you for your message. I will be sure to keep your name in account.”

Elena set her glass down and strode over to the wardrobe in the back of the room.

“Let’s not keep our guests waiting, Ryad.”  
.  
.  
.

The Week Before  
Rio de Janeiro, Brazil 22:30  
.  
.  
“You need to make her talk. We need this information, Taina. If we don't get it, then we-”

“I will not hurt her in any way. Find someone else to interrogate her.”

“You will NOT let your feelings compromise our orders! If you don't interrogate her, I will take matters into my own hands.”

Capitão took out his pistol and made his way to the door of the interrogation room. Caveira snarled and grabbed the man by his shoulder, turning him around and roughly pushing him against the wall. “You are under my command, Souza! You will take my orders, and instead of shoving them up your ass, take them out and respect them! I'm not asking as your daughter. I'm commanding as your superior.”

Despite being the only two in the area, she angrily whispered her words to him. It was obvious he was debating on whether he should walk away and do the respectful thing, or he should save his own ass and finish the mission himself.

In the room right next to them, Valkyrie sat with her wrists handcuffed behind her back, and feet tied to legs of the chair. She was blindfolded and her head garment had been taken from her, leaving her short blonde locks to fall freely around her face. She heard the hushed voices of her captors just outside the room.

No matter what happened, she told herself she wouldn't speak, and she prayed to the heavens that her past lover wouldn't be the one to interrogate her, because God only knew what she would do.

The door to the room opened, making her jump, as both Caveira and Capitão walked in as if they hadn't just argued.

“Hello, Meghan. Cappy and I are here to have a little talk with you, okay?”

“Over my dead fucking body! I won't tell you fuckers shit!”

Capitão ‘tsked’ quietly as he noticed the set in Caveira’s jaw. This will not be pretty, he thought to himself.

“Look, Castellano,” the brunette spoke as she circled the blonde in the chair, flipping the knife almostly carelessly before she aggressively dug it into Valkyrie’s thigh, earning a high pitched grunt. “I don't FUCKING care about you or your little ‘Mexican’ whore. I need answers, Castellano. Which translates to, ‘I will not hesitate to make you suffer.’ Now,” she left the knife where it was and reached over to bring both a chair and a tablet over towards the captured woman. “Where is the base of the G.E.O.? I will give you thirty seconds for each question. Better speak quickly.”  
.  
.  
.  
Madrid, Spain 5:00  
.  
.  
Elena emerged from the room, nodded to the soldier from earlier. He escorted he down the stairs, making sure her uniform was in top shape before she approached the guests.

“Welcome to Spain, mis amigos. Come, have a seat. I have liquor, virgin drinks, and water. Feel free to ask for any of them.”

The two guests hummed in response as they sat down. The woman was dressed in a fairly tight black dress that had a slit going up the left thigh, showing off her curves. Her hair was straightened out, reaching the small of her back, and her makeup was light.

“Thank you, but we have already had our share one the plane.”

The man sat with his hands clasped in his lap, being sure not to wrinkle his white suit in the slightest.

“Ignore her. If you have some scotch and vodka, a mixture will do. On the rocks.”

Elena walked over to the bar that was set up in the corner of the room just as Ryad came down the stairs. “Welcome to our estate. What brings you two lovelies in so early in the morning?”

The woman crossed one leg over the other and fluffed her hair just enough to catch Elena’s attention. ‘Bingo.’ “We have come here to talk about the American branches you both work with. The SEALs and the FBI/SWAT teams.”

Ryad was very skeptical about the entire ordeal the moment he heard they were from Brazil. Elena was no stranger to her girlfriend’s stories about a certain Brazilian soldier, and she always swore to break Caveira’s jaw whenever they would meet.

“That is not information we are authorized to give you. Who are you both, exactly?”

“Just some soldiers from the BOPE. Our superior needed answers to her questions. You see, we have a source,” the man looked Elena in the eye as he spoke. “But she is not able to respond at the moment. I think she needs a bit of motivation.”

Gripping the bottle of Vodka tightly, the Spanish woman clenched her jaw in response. “Who are you?”

“You know who I am, Elena. I’m sure Castellano speaks highly of me.” Grey eyes bore deeply into brown. “Has she...called my name once or twice in bed instead of yours? She never did that with me. Must be a shame to be a rebound. Too bad she’s not here to see you. If anything, it will be a few days before you see her again.”

Ryad growled at the BOPE soldiers, grabbing the knife on a nearby table and hurling it towards Caveira first. Elena hopped over the bar counter to grab Capitão by his collar, slamming him into wall behind.

A gun was pulled out somewhere during the wrestling. A shot was heard, and a thud sounded.

All was quiet save for the gasping form of Ryad on the ground as he clutched his stomach, blood pooling around his hand and his uniform.

“Ryad…? Oh my god...you stupid fucking bitch! You shot him! I hope I get my hands on you. You better pray that he lives, because I will fucking come for you!”

Capitão had broken away from Elena’s grasp during her emotional outburst, allowing him to secure her arms behind her back before he escorted her out of the building. Caveira stayed behind with the bleeding man, watching him carefully. “Meghan is mine and your cunt of a friend will learn this soon enough. Even if it's the hard way. Sweet dreams, Jackal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, but I do have plans for this, it's gonna take a while though. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Kiss and Don't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caveira has her own fun with her hostages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit graphic and will most likely get progressively worse as the fic continues.
> 
> Also very bad insults and implied cheating and sex.

Capitão shoved Mira into a room before he removed the blindfold from her face before he closed the barred door and locked it behind him.

“You will stay here until she comes back to get you. Enjoy the show and good luck.”

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, jumping when she heard a scream from the other side of the room. There was a tv in the corner of the room, a clear image of a person in the middle of a room, hands and feet tied to the chair. Upon closer inspection, Mira realized it was Valkyrie.

She lifted her hands to examine the rope work of the Brazilian man. It was sloppy, and would take her only a few minutes to get it off.

‘I've no time to waste. I have to get out and help Val and Ry…oh…’

“They killed him…”

She leaned back against the wall, nausea hitting her at the thought of losing her partner of several years. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes when she thought about the first time hey met after basic training. “I'll fucking kill you, cadela.”

Caveira was standing in front of the room’s barred doors, hands behind her back in a military manner. Her face paint had faded to a dull grey and the color of her skin peeked past the rubbed off parts of the paint.

“Why kill me when you can keep your head and watch your lover?”

The tv’s audio was turned up just as a figure entered the room with Valkyrie, making her try and scoot away from the man. He slowly pulled the knife out of the woman’s leg, eliciting a sharp intake of breath and a small cry as fresh blood poured out from the wound.

“Oh? Did that hurt? I heard from a little birdie that you're a masochist. That you begged to be hurt, to be scratched, and cut.”

As the man spoke, he dragged the blade across the blonde’s cheek, causing rivulets of blood to form. Valkyrie held back a moan that threatened to leave her lips. It pained her. It was very different than actually consenting to being hurt. She realized that Caveira had probably mentioned their past intimate relationship to her comrades prior to today.

“She’ll take real good care of you, Blondie. You're in for one hell of a ride.”

Caveira chuckled darkly when Mira tried to lunge at her. She took out her knife and stabbed the brunette in the shoulder. “Stay down, mutt. Follow my orders and both of your partners will be okay. Ryad is not dead, just injured.”

Mira groaned in response, rolling over to lay on her good shoulder, and grip the rope that was still around her wrists. “Dios...mio…”

“Want to hear a story about that little slutbag in that room and how you shouldn’t trust her? No? Okay, so it all started when we were shipped out to America…”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Hey there, gorgeous. Come here often?”

A slightly husky voice made its way over to Meghan’s ears before her collar was grabbed and she was pulled into a passionate kiss. “Fuck, I missed you doing that…”

“And I missed hearing you curse under your breath, fofa.”

“Awe, you are such a sap, T. Now, am I here to talk, or are we going to do this?”

Taina made a knowing face, pulling Meghan to a dark corner in the nightclub. Her and Capitão were being stationed in America for the next two months while their brethren took care of some missions back in Brazil, and he suggested inviting Team Rainbow out for some drinks.

Only a few of the soldiers were available, mainly the GSG 9 and both American forces, and Mark. How he had been dragged along was anyone’s guess, but here he was dancing, the mute English man, with a few girls. Eliza and Monika were sitting in a booth, laughing quietly about something Miles said that made Jordan pout.

Meghan’s attention was averted once more when she felt her hands being placed on Taina’s waist, the brunette’s back against the blonde’s chest, as she began to move her body to the upbeat music. The longer they danced, the more guilt Meghan began to feel. She promised Elena that she would be on her best behavior while the Spanish woman was away from their shared home.

But Caveira always snuck her way around and got what she wanted.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Annnd that is how your girlfriend disobeyed your rules and slept with me. While. You. Were. Away. She really knows her way around with her tongue. But you knew that already.”

With every word she spoke, she took one step until she circled the brunette that laid on the cold ground, her face full of disbelief. ‘Come on, Elena...she’s just trying to get into your head...Meghan wouldn’t...Would she?’

“Pobre, querida. Did I hurt your feelings? Too bad, get up. You can talk to the whore yourself.”

Caveira picked Mira up by her hair and pushed her forward so that she could walk in front. As they passed by the many prisoners, several of them catcalled to Caveira, commenting on her ass and mentioning the things they would do to her. One comment in particular made her walk up to the door and wrap her hand around his throat through the bar. “I will not hesitate to kill you if you disrespect me any more than you just did.”

The man gulped and nodded quickly before she released him and carried on taking Mira to the room Valkyrie was being held in. When they arrived, she managed to catch a glimpse of Ryad tied up in the corner. His form was slack and his uniform bloodied, but his skin was free of any stains.

When she saw her lover, she felt her heart shatter at the sight of the beaten up woman. Blood was everywhere, in her hair, on her face, and on her white t-shirt and pants. Caveira seemed to get upset when she saw the blonde as well as she turned to the man who was keeping watch. “Did any of you make sure her blood was replaced or am I supposed to do everything myself?”

She stormed out of the room, barking orders for the men to open the door after they put handcuffs on Mira’s wrists.

Mira didn’t even know where to begin when she was allowed into the room. She could only fall to her knees in disbelief as she watched the blonde lift her head. Her breathing was shallow and the wild spirit in her eyes was gone. She looked...broken.

“Meghan...I am sorry, mi amor. This is...this is all my fault...but I am going to get us out of here. I promise you.” She whispered the last bit in case the men were listening. The door to the other room opened, showing Caveira with two packs of blood type O.

“The only reason we want her alive is for our little experiment. So far she’s been doing well.” The Brazilian woman put on a pair of gloves and grabbed everything she needed. As she began giving Valkyrie blood, she looked over at the Spanish man in the corner. “He didn’t last too long. Slumped out on the first lash. Now, her. Boy, I love the ways he responds. Silently staring me down and asking for more. Begging to be hurt more. Well, the next hurt will be the best. To me at least.”

She finished up and put the supplies away before she grabbed her Luison from the table nearby.

“How harmful is heartbreak? How hard is it to watch the one you love most get tortured? To watch them die before you? Doc?”

Doc entered the room with his MPD-0 Stim Pistol and enough ammo for a whole army.

“Meghan, pick a number one through ten or I shoot the Latina.”

Valkyrie dropped her gaze to her girlfriend, whose eyes were begging her to cooperate for both their sakes. “F-Four…”

“Ohh, when was it that we slept together? April 4th of last year? Naughty girl, but a generous number to start with.”

She aimed the pistol at Mira’s leg, firing four shots along her thigh. Mira just gritted her teeth as the pain shot throughout her body like fire. “F-Fuck…” Doc pursed his lips as he fired his own pistol, easing the woman’s pain as much as he could.

“Now, let’s play Two Truths and A Lie. Get it wrong and she gets shot again.”

This was going to be hell. She just hoped someone would find them soon.


	4. Preparation is the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Valkyrie's relationship are put to the test when a few truths reveal themselves. Caveira has plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I'm still trying to figure where I want to take this story, but have some tension in this current chapter.

There was blood _everywhere_.

The floor, the table, even a bit on the white walls of the room, but mostly on the tortured body of Elena. Her pants leg seemed as if she dipped it in a river of crimson liquid, but she wasn't in any physical pain.

Mentally?

She was on the verge of insanity.

The only factor that kept her from completely falling apart was Meghan’s safety.

Caveira hadn’t laid a finger on the captive blonde, and she had begun begging the Brazilian woman to stop shooting the Spanish female.

“I’m done with them,” she stated as she tossed her Luison on the table. “Return Castellano to Rainbow. Ramirez and Alvarez will be held hostage for a few days. Dismissed.”

The men nodded to Doc, who had returned his pistol to his holster. “I got it from here. Go get ready for training.” Doc waited until the men were outside of the room before he locked the door and ran over to the women.

“Meghan, I am so very sorry. I couldn’t bear to see what they had done to you both. Elena, I apologize to you as well. I will do some medical work on you in a moment.” 

Mira nodded slowly and craned her neck to look up at her lover, who was beyond exhausted and ready to get out of their personal hell. She was just glad to see that Mira was alive, though the blood bothered  her.

In the other corner of the room, Jackal had been brought back to reality through the sounds of Caveira's pistol going off multiple times. He knew better than to scream and alert all in the room, so he had to bear with watching his best friend be tortured. What made him even more upset was the fact that Doc was working with the BOPE, but why?

"Ryad, you are awake. Oh, Craig will not be happy about this. He will kill me."

At the mention of his American counterpart, his face took on a style of confusion. "Where is he? Please tell me that he is okay, because I cannot bear with the death of the love of my life."

Doc nodded to answer Jackal's question. "Caveira believes in revenge, not vengeance. At least not when it comes to Meghan. She will do anything to hurt everyone but her. Kind of an obsession if you ask me."

"No...she still loves me. I never told any of you the truth about my breaking up with her."

 Mira raised an eyebrow when her lover avoided eye contact with her. "Meg...oh my god, please don't tell me what I think you're gonna tell me..." She wasn't ready to face the story that Taina had mentioned earlier that day when she was in her cell. She had prayed to every god she knew that what the BOPE operator told her was just a way to get into her head.

The only thing that truly confirmed her doubts was the single tear that left Meghan's eye. "I'm so sorry, Elena...It didn't mean anything to me...I swear. I was drunk and we just-"

"Just shut the fuck up...Val...Kateb, please get her away from me..."

Doc pursed his lips and took Valkyrie by her arm and escorted her out of the room. He stopped for a moment outside of the room when they heard a yell followed by the sound of a chair being flung across the room. Another yell could be heard along with a few curses that would put a sailor to shame.

Valkyrie has never felt so bad in her life, which meant a lot coming from someone who usually kills people on the job.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in another part of the building, Taina chuckled darkly to herself as she flipped her knife between her fingers, eyes glued to the screen that was connected to the camera in the room Mira was in. "Cappy, remember when I told you that Castellano would ruin her own relationship? I was so very correct. I think Elena has reached her max. This is perfect for us and our current experiment. Have the boys get my tools ready. Tell them...tell them that Operation: Resurrect is a-go."

Capitão looked uneasy as he let out a gruff sound and left the security room. He had a feeling that he would not like what was about to happen one bit.


	5. Startup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caveira takes a look back on how she joined the BOPE and how Operation Resurrect came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead, I swear. Just been busy with school. It’s my senior year, so...yeah!

**“Operation Declaration. An attempt to put down the President of the Brazil in 2020. The mission was never seen through due to the discovery of an American spy working in the cities of Brazil. The young American man was taken in by the BOPE’s, Vincent Souza.”**

**The Brazilian man nodded to the man on the stage, getting up from his seat to receive his medal from him. He gave Vincent a thankful look. It was a silent gesture between them. If the man had not helped him years ago, he wouldn’t be standing where he was now.**

**“We, the people of Brazil, thank you for your dutiful service with the BOPE.”**

_** Four Years Ago ** _

_Taina lurked in the shadows of the corporate building. She was on a mission to steal information for a man that had just transferred in from America. She didn’t think twice about it, only about his offer of a good home._

_Now, here she was, crawling through the structure’s air vents to find the President’s office. It was getting a bit warm, but she convinced herself that she’ll be okay._

_‘Pereira, take a left at the next opening. After that, go eight feet forward until you reach an exit. That’s his office.’_

_The Brazilian girl made a face as she unscrewed the vent’s cover when she arrived at the spot. With little ease, she made sure she held the cover to avoid it falling and blowing her cover. She heard voices below her, all of them involved in a conversation regarding the assassination of the president._

_“I want each of you set up at your spots within the next twelve hours, right before the ceremony starts. No one is to come in contact with the president. Is that understood?”_

_The young girl gasped quietly. The president was a very respectful man who had done nothing but bad for the country. Or so she thought._

_Being an orphaned teenager in Brazil wasn’t easy. Most of her sources of information came from drug dealers, prostitutes, or anyone who was fucked over by the government. They did help her survive, but under the knowledge that the president was wrong._

_She forgot she was holding the cover and let her grip loosen. The cover slipped out of her grasp and landed on the head of one of the men. ‘Shit!’ Her heart raced as they all stayed quiet. The loading of a gun reached her ears, her panic rising almost as quickly as the shot that made her yelp as it pierced the metal next to her hand. ‘I’m gonna die…I need to get out of here…’_

_“Grab them!”_

_A few more shots rang out in the small space near her, causing her to scoot over, but she forgot that the vent was open and fell right through, landing hard on her back. A sharp gasp left her when she felt all of the air leave her lungs, and pain flare up in her spine._

_“It’s a child?”_

_“Why are you here?”_

_“I-I don’t know! Please do not turn me in. I am only an orphan. I have no other place to go...I found the building by accident. I am working for an American man. He promised me a good home.”_

_“We can feed her, but we’re gonna need answers.”_

* * *

 

Capitao returned to Caveira’s side after he rallied up the men and women they needed. He followed her into another room that had files and folders scattered across the table that sat in the middle.

“Taina, I don’t think we should go through with Operation Resurrect. It isn’t sa-”

“You know what else isn’t safe, Vincent? This country.”

“What the hell has gotten into you? You are a part of this military and you are taking advantage of your position of power in this branch. I understand you get to make the calls, but I don’t think the president will-”

“I ran it by him already...How do you think I’ve been able to afford everything so far? Have you forgotten that he is the reason I am even here?” Her voice was hushed to keep their conversation between themselves. She didn’t want any of the others to overhear her and have them question her loyalty. She was loyal to her president, and was doing what was best for her country.

“What about Six?”

“What about them, Souza? Did you forget what they did to us? Why do you think the president set this up in the first place? We are going to war very soon. The best way to win our battles is to be one step ahead of our enemies.”

“So you are holding the Americans and the Spanish as hostages to bait their countries, aren’t you?” Vincent sighed. It was too much to take in. Yes, Team Rainbow had let them go because of the tensions that may start another world war, but he didn’t think Taina would stoop so low as to hold them hostage.

“Now, explain why the GIGN are here?”

“France wants to ally with a few of the South American countries. They believe that if they can ally with enough of us, they’ll be stronger. The prime minister knows that we have connections with some of the Asian countries. North Korea especially. Tension between them and America has been through the roof. What other way to gain their trust other than giving them Americans?”

Vincent made a gruff sound as he placed both of his hands on the table before them, leaning forward just enough for his height to level out with Taina’s. “I will trust you. Not because you’re my partner, but because you’ve never been wrong so far in your career.”

The Brazilian woman nodded to him, placing her right fist against her chest. “A vitória sobre a morte...”

“...é a nossa glória prometida.”

They exited the room and joined their brethren to begin briefing for the next step of Operation Resurrect.


End file.
